Drunken night and fallen love
by Naomi-yaoi-lover
Summary: AoKiseKaga and AoKaga... Aomine and Kise drinking a little too much and the next day they can't remember a thing that happened.. they want to find out what happened but the only person that knows anything is avoiding them.. why?
1. Chapter 1: Black-out

Kise was walking down the street. He just finished a photo shoot and wanted to do something.

'Maybe Kurokocchi and Aominecchi want to come along? And I can ask Kasamatsu-senpai too!'

He picked his phone out of his pocket and dialled his boyfriend's number.

'Oi! Kise! What do you want now?"

"Ah! Senpai! Do you want to go out with me tonight-ssu?"

"Kise, it's not a date if your friends are coming too."

"Come on! It'll be fun-ssu!"

"Alright.. where are we going to?"

"The usual bar, 10 pm-ssu."

"Alright I'll be there."

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

I shoved my phone in my pocket again. I walked down the road. I should call kurokocchi too. I picked my phone out of my pants again and dialled kurokocchi's number.

"Kise-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Kurokocchi?! No nothing's wrong-ssu! I just wanted to ask you if you would go out tonight-ssu."

"Who's coming too?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai is coming and I wanted to ask Aominecchi to come too-ssu."

"Alright I'm coming too. The usual bar?"

"Yes! Around 10 pm?"

"Fine, see you then, Kise-kun."

"Bye kurokocchi!"

Tuuut tuuut tuuut.

Now only Aominecchi... I heard the bouncing of a bal near me and I saw Aominecchi playing street ball.

I ran towards him. "Aominecchi!" He turned around and saw me. "Hello-ssu!" I smiled.

OxoxoxoxoxO

Aomine's p.o.v.

"Aww come on Aominecchi! Come with me! Kurokocchi and Kasamatsu-senpai are coming too-ssu!" Kise asked me.

"Why is your senpai coming too?" I asked him.

"because we're dating-ssu!" Kise said.

I sighed.

"fine... I'll go with you but on one condition." I said.

"tell me! I'll do anything-ssu!" Kise said.

"If you can get Kagami to come with us then I'm coming to." I said.

"aww man! You could ask for a dinosaur, that would be easer. He only thinks off basketball and food...-ssu." Kise let his head drop.

"and why Kagamicchi? He doesn't even like you! You guys are rivals! How can I get Kagamicchi with us then-ssu?!" Kise yelled.

"just do it, okay?" I said.

"fine-ssu!" Kise sight and walked away.

Kise's p.o.v.

"hey! Kagamicchi!" I yelled.

"hey I want to talk to you-ssu!" I yelled again. He keeps on playing and ignoring me.

"what do you want, Kise?" Kagami finished his dunk and faced me.

"do you want to go with Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Kasamatsu-senpai and me to a-"

"-go away Kise, I'm not interested unless you're here for basketball." He turned around and was planning to play again.

"wait! I will do anything! Please go with us otherwise Aominecchi won't go with us.. And-"

"Why Aomine? He's a jerk."

"that's hard to explain... but it'll make sense later-ssu.." I said.

"well then.. I'll go with you but there's something I want you to do." He said.

"and that'll be-ssu?" I asked.

"... I want you to-"

"hey! Aominecchi!" I was running towards the court.

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi'll come-ssu!" I said when I stood right in front of him.

"how? How did you do that?" Aomine's mouth was hanging.

"that's not important! You'll come with us now! Right-ssu?" My eyes were glowing.

"yeah, I promised you, right?" Aomine shoot one of his formless shot's.

"yes-ssu!" I jumped up and down.

That night...

10.00 pm.

"Oi kise!" I walked towards him.

"hey Aominecchi." Kise smiled.

"aren't Tetsu, Kagami and kasamatsu here yet?" I asked him.

"No, they're late-ssu." Kise said.

A couple minutes later

"Kise." And there was Kasamatsu.

"Hello senpai!" Kise smiled.

"hm." Kasamatsu gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

10 minutes later.

"Yo." I turned my head and there was kagami.

"So the only one who needs to arrive is Kurokocchi." Kise said.

"What are you talking about, Kise-kun? I was here 5 minutes ago."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?" they all jumped and looked next to Aomine where Kuroko was standing.

"Damnit Tetsu! You could at least tell us that you were here!" I growled.

"I said that but Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-kun where busy with each other and you were in thought about Ka-" I slammed my hand on Tetsu's mouth.

"If you finish that sentence, you're a dead man." I whispered and growled.

"Anyway... let's go inside." Kagami said and walked inside.

Kise's p.o.v.

"Come on, Kise! Let's drink." Aomine dragged me over to the bar. "Two beers, please!" Aomine yelled to make himself clear to the bartender.

"Aominecchi! I don't drink beer-ssu!" I shouted to make myself hear able for Aominecchi.

"I know! I ordered it for myself!" Aomine answered.

"Jeez! You're so generous-ssu!" I folded my arms and turned to face Kasamatsu-senpai. "Senpai! What do you want to drink-ssu?" I asked him. "You." He whispered in my ear. My head turns bright red. "You can't say something like that in public-ssu!" I whined, hiding my face in my hands. Kasamatsu laughed. "It's so easy to tease you."

OxoxoxO

Kagami's p.o.v.

A few hours later

"Kagami-kun?" I heard a faint voice.

"Kagami-kun?" Again the same voice only this time it was clear.

"Mmmmmm? Oh Kuroko, did you say something?" I said.

"What were you thinking about, kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked at me with his emotionless face.

"Har? N-nothing!" I yelled to hide the fact that I thought about Aomine and it had nothing to do with basketball.

"You were thinking about Aomine-kun, right? Kagami-kun."

"Whaaaaaaa?! Nooooo! Of course not! Why would I be thinking about that Ahomine?!" My face turned the same colour as my hair.

"Right, why would you?" Kuroko looked at me like he could read me like an open book.

"Come on, let's go and drink something." I walked to the bar and saw Aomine and Kise having a drinking competition.

"Not fair, Aominecchi! You cheated-ssu!" Kise yelled. "Har? How can you cheat with a drinking contest?!" Aomine shouted. "You should know because you did-ssu!" "You just can't handle losing!" "I want revenge-ssu!" "Har? You already lost 10 times! You would lose this time to!" "You wouldn't know unless we drink-ssu!"

OxoxoxoxO

10 rounds later

"Ahhhhhh! I give up! Aominecchi you win-ssu." "I won 10 rounds earlier!" Aomine growled.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" I turned my head and saw both guys with their heads on the bar.

"If you can't handle alcohol then you shouldn't drink." I sighed.

"I CAN HANDLE ALCOHOL!" Both yelled at the same time and jolted their heads upwards. Both faces became pale, or paler than they normally were and they lay their head's down again.

A few minutes later.

"I'm going to dance!" Aomine stood up and walked towards the dance floor. "Aominecchi! Wait for me! I want to dance too-ssu!" Kise ran after Aomine and danced with random strangers.

"Kagami! I need to go home now.. so would you mind holding an eye on Kise for me?" Kasamatsu asked me. I raised a brow. "Because you're the only one who is still a little sober." I looked from kasamatsu to Kise. "Yeah, fine." I nodded in case he didn't hear me. He smiled and walked away.

I looked around to look for a certain bluehead but he's no were to be found. 'Or he left or I can't find him thanks to his lack of presence.' I thought.

I looked at the dance floor again and saw Kise and Aomine yelling against a group of boys who looked dangerous. I didn't hesitate and bolted towards them to prevent a fight.

I pulled both of them away from the group to the hallway. "What are you guys thinking!? Didn't you see they carry knives?" I scolded them for being so stupid.

"Har? But they didn't give us more space-ssu!" "Are you f*cking out of your minds? If I didn't saw they carry knives you two would probably be laying on the ground in your own pile of blood!" I face palmed myself for their stupidly. "You guys are drunk, I'm going to bring you guys home, so where do you live?" I asked.

"In a land here not far away-ssu!" Kise smiled. "In a house of candy!" Kise laughed like he heard the funniest joke on the whole planet. I growled.

"Aomine, where do you live?" I hoped he wasn't as drunk as Kise who thought he lived in a fairy tale.

"A few streets away from Touou academy." He said and put his pinkie in his ear.

"Jeez! That's really far from here! How the hell did you get here in the first place?" I asked.

"Don't know... forgot..." I hit my head against the nearest wall. "Forget it! I'm taking you to my apartment!" I grabbed both wrists and dragged them to my apartment.

OxoxoxoxO

I took out my keys and opened my front door and dragged them inside. I locked the door and walked to the living room. When I entered I had a nasty feeling. I saw Aomine whisper something in Kise's ear. Both were wearing a weird smile on their face.

"You two sleep in the spare room." I pointed to the door that leads to the spare room. "If you really need something I'm in my own bedroom."

The next day.

Aomine's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes but immediately closed them again and growled. The sun was shining in my eyes. I turned around so that my back was facing the window. I had a really bad headache and I tried to ease the pain by rubbing my temples. But the pain didn't ease at all. I opened my eyes again to only see an unfamiliar bedroom. And I was laying on the ground. I looked next to me and there was lying Kise. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were down too. I looked at myself and saw the same thing. 'What the hell happened?' I thought.

"Oi! Kise! Wake up!" I shook the blond awake. "Too loud-ssu." Kise mumbled. "Open your damn eyes!" I shook harder. "Aominecchi? What are you doing on my room-ssu?" The blond rubbed his eyes and yawned loud. "I don't think this is your room, Kise." I looked around to figure out who this room belongs to. "Mm? What are you talking about Aominecchi?" Kise looked around. "This isn't my room-ssu!" The blond looked a little shocked. "And what happened to you-ssu! Why are you half naked-ssu?" The blond looked puzzled, but so did I. "I don't know what happened! But you look the same!" I said. "Eh?!" Kise looked down to himself and saw the same thing. "What happened last night?" Kise closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was so shocked that he forgot the –ssu thing. "The last thing I remember is our drinking contest." Kise said. "After that we danced and argued with some guys and then Kagami dragged us away. I don't remember after that." I said and stood up. "Come on! Let's dress and check out." I pulled my shirt over my head and opened the door slowly and looked around. Not far away is a couch standing with its back facing us and a pair of feet was sticking out. "There's somebody laying on the couch." I whispered and walked towards it. Kise nodded and walked behind me. "It's Kagami." I said when I looked over the back of the couch. "So were at Kagamicchi's house-ssu?" Kise whispered. I nodded. "Maybe we should leave." I said and was on my way to the door. "Wait! Aominecchi! I'm coming with you-ssu!" He whispered and we left the house.


	2. Chapter 2: confusion

**Chapter 2**

Kagami's p.o.v.

I heard a door slammed shut as I woke up. My lower back and jaw were sore. I saw that I was laying on the couch. I was confused at first but then I remembered yesterday night clearly. I almost puked. Damn! Why did I let it come so far?!

I threw the pillow that was laying on the couch through the room. "FUCK!" I yelled and put my hands on my face. 'I feel so weak!' I changed in some baggy clothes, took my basketball and walked to the nearest court.

I did dunks after dunks, some lay-ups and again dunks. I put a lot of

force behind them to let some frustration out. "Kagami-kun?" I jerked my head towards the source of the voice. "Kuroko? What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I was checking on you. I couldn't find you last night so I assumed that you left. So I wanted to know how you were doing." kuroko said with his emotionless face like he didn't mean any of that. "I'm fine, kuroko. You can go now." I turned around and made an other dunk. The emotionless man raised his brow. "You seem very angry." I let out a deep sigh. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Aomine's p.o.v.

My head hurts like someone had slammed a hammer on it. I walked directly home after we left kagami's apartment. I was laying on the couch with my head below the pillow and growled. I tried to recall the memories of yesterday but I didn't get much further than the fight and Kagami dragging us away. I growled again. After a few minutes my phone rings. A text form Kise.

_'Have you remembered something?'_

_'No... you?'_

_'Still nothing.. text me when you remember something.' _

_'Alright.'_

'Maybe I should ask Kagami.. maybe he knows something.' I got up but a sharp pain ran through my head. 'Shit! Damn... maybe I should take some aspirins.' I walked to the bathroom where all the medicines were laying and swallowed 2 of them. I walked to my room and changed again in some old jeans and a shirt. I left the house and walked back to Kagami's apartment.

I took a different route, so I would be passing the court that Kagami's always using. When I was approaching the court I saw Tetsu from a distance. And it seemed that he was talking to someone. When I was closer I saw that Kagami that person was.

When I was only a few feet away Kagami noticed me and walked away. "Oi! Kagami! I want to talk to you!" I yelled but not to hard because my head probably couldn't handle that right now. "I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" He ran the last few feet to his apartment and disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Tetsu was looking at me still with his emotionless face. "I don't know! That's what I'm trying to find out!" I growled. "You're trying to find out?" Tetsu raised a brow. "Yeah.. I think I drank too much 'cause I can't remember what happened last night but Kise and I woke up in Kagami's apartment." I scratched the back of my neck. "Maybe it's better to leave him alone for a while. He seemed really mad." Tetsu looked at kagami's apartment. "Yeah right.. we have a match tomorrow you guys against us so I'll ask him then." I turned around and walked home.

THE NEXT DAY

I was walking the hallway to the gym of touou academy where the practice match was between seirin and touou. I walked to our change room and put on my basketball jersey and got ready. When I entered the gym I saw that seirin already had arrived. I looked around but didn't see the redhead. I walked to the buehead. "Oi! Tetsu! Where's Kagami?!" I pushed my pinkie in my ear and twisted. "You're disgusting, Aomine-kun. Kagami isn't here. He said that he wasn't feeling well and that he would skip the practice match." Tetsu was holding the little black and white dog in his arms that really looked like the owner. "Tssk! Coach! Can I go? Kagami isn't here so it wouldn't be entertaining for me! We will win anyway." I yelled and walked to the coach. "You'll stay here! Even if you're benched." "Tssk!" I walked back to the changing room and got my jacket. I walked back and sat down on the bench.

AFTER THE MATCH

As I guessed we won easily even without me playing. They don't have a change without Kagami.

I texted kise: _'He didn't go to our practice match. I think his avoiding me.'_

_'Really? Maybe I should try? Or ask Kurokocchi to ask for us.'_

_'There's a change he would avoid you too. I ask Tetsu.. He's still here.' _

_'Yeah. Maybe that's better.' _

"Oi! Tetsu! Can you do me a favour?" I walked to the bluehead. He turned around and looked up. "Sure Aomine-kun and that would be?" he said. "Can you ask Kagami what happened? It's looks like he's avoiding me." I whispered. "I can try but he wouldn't even tell me something yesterday." He turned around, still facing me. "thank you Tetsu." I patted his head. "No need to thank me Aomine-kun. Anything else?" I shook my head. "No nothing else. Thank you Tetsu." I walked back to the dressing room and dressed back in my normal clothes. I texted Kise that Tetsu was going to ask for us.

_'really?! That's great! Still remember nothing?'_

_'yeah. No still nothing. You?'_

_'I only remember that Kagami pulled us away but we already knew that.'_

_'Alright_… _I let you know if Tetsu got anything out of him.'_

'_alright.'_

NEXT DAY

I was laying on the rooftop of the school. I was skipping class again because the teacher didn't want me in his class anymore. I sighed as I stared at my phone. I was waiting for a text of Tetsu. I don't understand Kagami's reaction to me at all. I closed my eyes again and let my mind travel back to that night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"I'm going to dance!" I stood up and walked towards the dance floor. "Aominecchi! Wait for me! I want to dance too-ssu!" Kise ran after me and we danced with random strangers.

I saw Kasamatsu talking to Kagami and felt and urge to drag Kagami away from that bastard. Kasamatsu smiled and walked away.

Someone bumped into me. I turned around and saw a men a little smaller than me. "Look where youré going asshole!" I yelled. Kise joined me and we started bickering.

I saw Kagami rushing towards me and Kise and pulled us away. "What are you guys thinking!? Didn't you see they carry knives?" Kagami yelled.

"Har? But they didn't give us more space-ssu!" Kise whined. "Are you f*cking out of your minds? If I didn't saw they carry knives you two would probably be laying on the ground in your own pile of blood!" Kagami face palmed himself. "You guys are drunk, I'm going to bring you guys home, so where do you live?" Kagami asked. "In a land here not far away-ssu!" Kise smiled. "In a house of candy!" Kise laughed. Kagami growled. "Aomine, where do you live?" He looked at me hopefully.

"A few streets away from Touou academy." I said as I put my pinkie into my ear.

"Jeez! That's really far from here! How the hell did you get here in the first place?" Kagami asked.

"Don't know... forgot..." Kagami hit my head against the nearest wall. "Forget it! I'm taking you to my apartment!" he grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us to his apartment.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I couldn't remember more. 'So because we were too drunk Kagami took us to his apartment.' I texted Kise that I remembered something and closed my phone again and let out a deep sigh. 'Stupid Kise! Thanks to him and his drinking contest! It's his fault that were in this!' I lay my head down on my backpack and closed my eyes.

"Dai-Chan! Wake up! Dai-Chan!" I opened my eyes lazily and saw Satsuki standing near my head. I growled and looked up. "Oi! Satsuki. I can see your panties." I said, really not interested. "EIIIII! P-P-PERVERD!" She yelled and she kicked. I barley dodged in time. "What the-! Satsuki!" I raised my voice. "YOU PEEKED!" she raised her voice too. "Tsck!" I clicked my tongue. "Whatever." I stood up and walked away. 'It wasn't of any use to argue with her.'

'trrr trrr'

I received a message from Kuroko. 'It's no use talking to him. He avoids the topic or he pretends not to hear it.' "Tsck!" I clicked my tongue angrily and replied with a 'thanks for the effort, Tetsu.' I send it and texted Kise that Tetsu didn't get anything either. 'I have no choice then. I need to get the answers myself.'

AFTER SCHOOL

I was free pretty early today so I walked my way down to Seirin high school. I texted Tetsu where they were. I got a reply instantly that they were on their way to practice. I replied with a 'see you in a few minutes.' I closed my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I saw Seirin high school in the distance as I approached it. I was determent to get my answers and walked faster.

I walked through the doors of Seiren and walked down the hallway to the gym they were using for practice. I swing the doors open and looked around at the sunned Seirin players. I looked for the redhead and found him. He looked kind of terrified to see me. I looked him into his eyes and approached him. I makes a few passes back and when I came closer he made a run for it. This time I was the one that was stunned for a second. I snapped out of it and ran after him.


	3. chapter delete

I deleted chapter 3 because I just don't like it and I want to rewrite it... I'm really sorry but I'll promise you I won't dissapoint you again.

I'm really, really sorry -.-'


End file.
